There She Goes
by Nastasia
Summary: REPOST! Kitty and Pietro have a run in during school... KittyPietro pairing!


Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in here…

A/N This story is a Kitty/Pietro one! And its my 2nd fic and I'm going to try very hard to make this a chapter fic, so please if you like it please let me know! mwahz! On to the story!!!

BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!

Kitty's persistent alarm kept going off until Kitty groggily pressed the snooze button.

'Ughh this is soo going to be one of those bad hair days!,' Kitty thought before pressing her face back into the pillow and relaxed as she fell asleep.

"KITTY!!! GET YA BUTT OUTTA THAT BED RIGHT NOW!!!," yelled a very irritated Rogue.

Kitty instantly jumped out of her bed in a defense position. Then as she looked around and saw that nothing was wrong, she look accusingly at Rogue.

"Rogue, how could you like scare me to like death by yelling like that?," she asked.

"Well honey, look at what time it is! We have less than 5 minutes before Scott's gonna leave 'ere without us! Now I suggest ya get movin' and fast!" Rogue said before going out the door.

Kitty's' eyes strayed over to the clock. 8:00 it read. Her eyes widened in panic as she ran to where she had set her outfit out and threw on the light blue jean Capri's and a pink spaghetti-strapped tank top with a white cardigan over it.

As she ran out the door picking up her bag, she quickly slid her favorite clear pink thong sandals on.

She ran downstairs and out the door just barely making it out before Scott could turn his car on. She got in the back beside Rogue who handed her a nice, big, round blueberry muffin.

"I thought ya might need some nourishment to get ya through the day till lunch." Rogue said softly.

Kitty smiled and was about to take a bite when she heard..

"Don't you even THINK about eating that in my car!" Scott exclaimed.

Shaking her head she put it in a safe pocket in her bag.

"Thanks Rogue, you're a lifesaver! I really owe you one." Kitty whispered to her on the drive to school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty walked to the library before school started and quietly sat down in the back corner. She got her (thankfully) non-crushed muffin and began to nibble on it while she finished some homework.

After about 5 minutes of working on some mathematical equations, she kept hearing or well more like feeling a breeze go past her, back and forth, before it finally stopped right behind her.

Startled she felt someone right behind her whisper in her ear, "Well, well.. Look whose all by her unguarded lonesome self."

Hearing the familiar, and annoying, voice she ignored him finishing the last of her homework. She heard the loud bell ring signaling she had 5 minutes to get to her first period. Grabbing her bag she quickly stuffed her book and papers in it.

With out a look towards Pietro, she got of her chair and walked out of the library determined to put as much distance between her and Pietro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing Kitty storm off away from him without saying a word to him, irked him to know end. Sure, Pietro got a kick from messing with her but then he also enjoyed seeing Miss. Pryde get all hot and bothered over his "choice of comments".

He smirked at the irresistible thoughts of Miss. Kitty Pryde getting all hot and bothered because of him.

'Hmm.. Interesting thoughts..,' was his last thought before hearing the tardy bell and ran in to his first period without the teacher glancing at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty walked quickly towards her gym class in a mad rush to get there before the bell rang.

'Oh Crap! Not again! I can't be late again! I'm like so dead!', thought Kitty.

Then as she ran around the corner she ran smack in to someone else. Needless to say, the other person was faster and very much stronger than her. When she landed beneath a lean, muscular body which she happened to notice right away was also a male, she started to squirm.

"OWWW!," screamed Kitty.

"Pipe down Pryde! Why don't you alert all the X-Geeks you fell?!", said a sarcastic and very familiar voice.

Kitty looked up to see Pietro on top of her in a very compromising position. Both of his legs were on both sides of her body with his arms towering over her head with his face mere inches from her own.

Her eyes widened and shock registered on her face at just how CLOSE they were. Her cheeks suddenly flushed with a light pink and she cast her eyes away shyly.

"Uh.. Could you like move?" asked Kitty.

Pietro smirked. "My pleasure." then he jumped back quicker than light and pulled Kitty up with him.

She brushed herself off, grabbed her bag and then turned on her heels onward to her gym class.

"Aren't you going to say thank you for me helping you up?" said Pietro from behind her.

She slowly turned around with her hands on her hips.

"Thank you? Thank YOU? Are you insane? YOU ran into ME!!! Just how do you expect me to thank you?" exclaimed Kitty.

"Well, I do have a few suggestions on how you could thank me." Pietro said suggestively, "But are you interested in hearing them?"

Just then the late bell rang. Kitty looked over at him with a look of venom.

"MEN!" she exclaimed as she once again ran down the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pietro chuckled as she ran off.

'My my what a little spit fire Miss Pryde seems to be!' thought Pietro as he too went off to his next class and slipped in unnoticed yet again.

The teacher looked over at him strangely. He just looked back with a look of pure innocence as if to say "I'm here, always been here".

The teacher just shook his head and continued with his writing on the board.

Pietro then tuned out the teachers lecture and began to think of the look on Kitty's face when she realized just how close they were.

'Intriguing she very much is… I wonder what would happen if I tried…' he thought before the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day.

Finished June 24th, 2004

A/N: Ok that was a repost of my first chapter! I redid it coz well… I didn't like a lot of things.. Thanks bitrona and Leen for pointing out a few things for me! And thanks and MUCH LOVES to all of you who have reviewed already! I'm going to start on chapter 2 right after I send this out (complete with COOKIES TO EACH OF my LOVELY reviewers!). That… might take me from either a couple of days.. Or a week.. Just depends on if I get lazy/sick again… lol.. LAZINESS THE UNCURABLE DISEASE.. OKKkk well enough of that..

Please Review!!! I will.. Give COOKIES to anyone who reviews!!! mwahz lots of love to all!


End file.
